El yin yang del deseo
by Mirkran
Summary: Este cuento habla de cómo una mujer tímida descubrió que podía jugársela por lo que quería y de cómo una chica atrevida se dio cuenta que podía ser vulnerable. Contiene femslash. Este fic participó del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra de ficción, así como los lugares en los que se ambienta, pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?<p>

-Sí, estoy segura. Ella me gusta mucho… y no sé por qué.

-¿Y no te importa que pertenezca a _esa_ casa?

Hermione Granger vio la pregunta venir a la legua. Ginny Weasley a veces podía ser una chica muy inquisitiva y en las últimas dos semanas había estado haciendo toda clase de preguntas concernientes a cierta chica de cabello negro. Su amiga pelirroja le recordaba hasta la náusea que no le convenía meterse con esa mujer, pero Hermione no obedecía razones ni lógica.

-Me importa un pepino Ginny –dijo la castaña con más fuerza de lo que tenía planeada. Hermione notó su indiscreción y se apresuró a añadir-. Lo siento. No fue mi intención gritarte. Pero debes entenderme. Yo quiero todo con ella, pero no me atrevo a hablarle. No tengo idea de lo que me va a decir y… me aterra que me diga que no.

-Bueno, ese es tu problema Hermione –dijo Ginny mientras apartaba un tapiz para acceder a un atajo secreto-. Eres demasiado tímida. Siempre andas con tiento para todo, y más cuando se trata de otras chicas. Recuerdo que no tenías ese drama cuando te gustaban los hombres.

-Lo sé. Todavía no me acostumbro bien a esto –repuso Hermione, preocupada por haber tomado una decisión errónea al haberse dado cuenta que podía estar interesada en otras mujeres. Tal vez había crecido con una idea equivocada de la homosexualidad, una idea demasiado romántica.

-Bueno, ya sabes que no hay vuelta atrás –le recordó Ginny, apartándose de las escaleras para dar paso a su amiga-. Todos lo saben ya. Es una fortuna que ahora las normas del colegio permitan las relaciones homosexuales, sino te lloverían piedras… o maleficios.

Por alguna razón, Hermione compuso un rostro melancólico. Pero Ginny, siendo su mejor amiga, entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a la castaña. A ella le molestaba ser tan tímida, tan nerviosa, tan insegura de sí misma en presencia de otras mujeres que no fuesen sus amigas. Hasta su lenguaje corporal comunicaba a los cuatro vientos su falta de aplomo. Daba igual que su postura encorvada fuese causa de cargar una docena de libros en su morral; a nivel instintivo, las personas creían que caminar con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies eran síntomas de baja autoestima. Sin embargo, decir que Hermione tenía la autoestima baja era decir poco; la expresión más adecuada sería decir que su autoestima la tenía por el subterráneo. A sus quince años, Hermione jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, al menos hasta ahora, que ella podía estar interesada en otras mujeres, pero allí estaba, perdiendo la cabeza por una alumna, y de Slytherin lo que era peor. ¿Sería por cómo se vestía los fines de semana? ¿Sería por su actitud? ¿Sería por su exquisita anatomía? ¿O sería por las tres cosas? Esa chica causaba una confusión en Hermione, un caldo de sentimientos contradictorios que revolvía su cabeza con más eficiencia que una centrífuga. Nuestra protagonista se sentía como un marinero que enfrentara un mar rebelde y con el viento en contra. No tenía ni idea de adónde la iba a llevar la tormenta dentro de su mente.

Pero, en lugar de actuar sobre sus sentimientos y sus rugientes emociones que ahogaban toda voz de sentido común y lógica, se quedaba de pie, como temiendo caerse a un acantilado profundo y lúgubre, negando sus sensaciones y ahogándose en incertidumbre y tristeza e impotencia. Si deseaba tanto a esa chica, ¿qué rayos le impedía tomarla en brazos y hacerla suya?

-¿Hermione?

La voz de Ginny parecía provenir de las profundidades del océano. Su amiga apenas le prestó atención.

-Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

Y Ginny le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza. Hermione pegó un brinco.

-Veo que estás demente por esa chica –observó la pelirroja, ahogando una risita burlona-. ¿Quién lo diría? Hermione Granger, lesb…

-¡No digas eso!

Hermione ahora ostentaba una expresión de pánico en su rostro. No se atrevía a pronunciar, ni que alguien le dijera que era, la palabra que comenzaba con L.

-Pero… Hermione. Ya no es un tabú.

-Lo sé, pero me da vergüenza de todas formas. No sé Ginny, soy nueva en esto y no estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan.

Ginny esta vez se plantó delante de su mejor amiga y le puso las dos manos sobre sus hombros.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny indicó con una mano hacia una de las mesas del Gran Salón.

-Creo que ella se fijó en ti.

* * *

><p>-Allí está –dijo una chica ataviada con uniforme típico de Slytherin-. Acaba de entrar con la comadreja menor.<p>

-Se ve como si se le hubiera muerto un familiar –observó Daphne Greengrass, una mueca de burla cruzando su rostro pálido-. ¿Estás segura que ella tiene ese algo que estás buscando?

-Definitivamente –dijo una voz confiada y segura. De hecho, Pansy Parkinson nunca había estado más segura de algo en su vida-. Hermione Granger es mi elegida.

-Pero –objetó Daphne, una clara mirada de asco en su cara-, es una sangre impura.

-¿Y qué? –espetó Pansy, haciendo que todas sus amigas respiraran como una sola persona-. Eso no le impide ser mujer.

-¿Y qué pensará Draco cuando se entere que andas metida con Granger?

-Lo que piense ese rubio oxigenado y engreído me da igual –ladró Pansy con aplomo en su voz-. Ya me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus discursos de que la sangre y el apellido lo son todo. ¡Ni siquiera es el mejor de su clase!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el grupo de chicas que dialogaba con Pansy. Aquellas declaraciones hicieron dudar a las amigas de la morena, preguntándose si ellas habían aterrizado por error en otro planeta al despertar esa mañana.

-¿Estás bien Pansy? –inquirió Daphne, como realmente preocupada por su salud mental.

La morena miró a su amiga como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Claro que sí. De hecho, no me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida.

-Pero –insistió Daphne, claramente convencida que algo andaba mal dentro de la morena-, ¿por qué Granger? No da la impresión que tenga algo que otras no. Si me pides mi opinión, Weasley es una mejor opción. Es más atractiva y alegre que Granger. –Daphne dijo esto último como en contra de su propia voluntad.

-¡Qué superficial eres! Se nota que miras pero no ves. –Pansy se reclinó sobre su silla, descansó el codo en la mesa y apoyó su mentón sobre la cavidad que había entre el dedo pulgar y el índice-. Es claro que Hermione oculta algo debajo de ese aspecto de chica modosa, algo que me gusta mucho. No sé por qué, pero lo que me importa es que me gusta… y quiero averiguarlo.

-Estás imaginando cosas Pansy –dijo Daphne, exasperada con el comportamiento de su amiga-. Recuerda que ella es de Gryffindor y es una sabionda con mayúsculas.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, para que no hayan dudas –dijo Pansy, sin apartar su vista de Hermione-. Que sea de una casa cualquiera o sea inteligente o no, no le impide ser mujer. Me encantan las chicas y veo algo en Hermione Granger que… no sé, me eriza los vellos y electriza mis nervios. No sé qué es, pero hay una sola forma de saberlo…

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo me veo?<p>

-¿Te he dicho que eres bastante ecléctica para vestirte? –inquirió Daphne Greengrass, mirando de arriba abajo la apariencia de Pansy Parkinson. La morena tenía el cabello suelto y sin peinar, la camiseta, de color verde con una rosa roja estampada, la usaba de forma que mostrara los hombros y los tirantes del sostén. Completaba la imagen unos vaqueros ajustados y botines de cuero. A Pansy le daba lo mismo lo que pensara el resto de la gente respecto a su indumentaria, pero eso no le impidió meterse en algún que otro problema con los profesores, en especial con McGonagall, quien ya la había castigado en más de doce ocasiones "por mostrar más de lo necesario".

-Perdón pero no llevo la cuenta –dijo Pansy con desdén-. Sabes que siempre he sido atrevida y no voy a parar ahora, en especial cuando deseo tener en mis brazos a Hermione Granger.

-La vas a intimidar más que seducirla –objetó Daphne, quien todavía no podía entender la repentina obsesión de su amiga por una sangre impura-. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Weasley? ¿O con Chang? Cualquiera de las dos es mejor que Granger… y las dos son más atractivas.

Pansy entornó los ojos de pura exasperación. Daphne era una excelente amiga, pero a veces podía ser muy pedante y peyorativa, aparte de ser irritantemente superficial.

-Bueno, me voy. Deséame suerte.

Daphne suspiró, resignada.

-La vas a necesitar… y mucho.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca era el mejor asilo para Hermione Granger, un lugar donde podía vaciar la jaula de su conciencia para que sus pensamientos volaran libres, y ella era capaz de divagar por horas acerca de sus cosas personales. Hace rato que había terminado sus tareas y ahora su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de una sola persona, alguien que, de un modo extraño, la volvía loca, le impedía razonar como lo hacía siempre… la hacía volar. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban sobre la mesa.<p>

_Estoy loca por ti, Pansy._

Y lo que más le molestaba, era que no sabía por qué. Ninguna otra chica causaba semejante terremoto emocional que ella, la mujer del cabello negro y suelto, la que mostraba los hombros de una forma tan sexy, la de los vaqueros ajustados, la que aparecía en sus sueños más vívidos. Hermione la veía caminar con esas vestimentas, las cuales le movían a pensar que algo ocultaba, algo que descansaba debajo de su piel, la cual imaginaba como seda deslizándose sobre seda. Quería descubrir sus secretos, pero no estaba segura de cómo. Pese a que Ginny le dijo que Pansy estaba interesada en ella, Hermione no le creía. Tal vez todo formaba parte de una broma muy pesada… o una trampa. Después de todo, Pansy era de Slytherin y, desde que se conocían que la morena hizo todo lo posible para desacreditarla o ponerla en evidencia.

Y, si era verdad que Pansy estaba realmente interesada en ella, ¿qué había cambiado para que así fuese?

Hermione miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Las nueve de la noche. Era momento de volver a la Sala Común y dormir. Tal vez una buena pestañada le haría bien y ya no tendría tantas cosas en su cabeza. Con la perspectiva de su cama en mente, guardó sus muchos libros, se echó el morral a la espalda y emprendió el largo camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Hola Granger.

La pobre castaña pegó un brinco que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Esa voz… sabía quién estaba detrás de ella. Se puso nerviosa.

-Hola –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz. Lucía como si enfrentara a un troll de montaña antes que a una mujer-. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Pansy no respondió de inmediato. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Hermione, y la castaña dio otros tantos hacia atrás. _Sé lo que ocultas Hermione Granger. Y esta noche me lo vas a mostrar_.

-Estoy aquí porque tú estás aquí –respondió Pansy, avanzando un poco más. Hermione volvió a retroceder, pero de repente su espalda tocó una superficie fría y tosca: la pared-. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Piensas que te haré daño?

-Bueno… no sé. No sé qué quieres Parkinson.

Pansy sonrió. _Esto será divertido._

-No. No es que yo quiera algo. Es porque tú quieres algo. Lo sé. Tu mirada te delata, tu cuerpo te delata… tu actitud te delata. Yo sólo estoy aquí para ofrecértelo.

-Yo no te he pedido nada.

Pansy volvió a estrechar distancias y se arrimó de frente a Hermione, extendiendo un brazo y estampando una mano contra la pared, errando el hombro de la castaña por poco. Ella se estremeció. Cuando habló, la voz de Pansy se hizo más suave, susurrante… provocativa.

-Oh, yo creo que sí.

-Pansy… por favor.

Ahora la morena acercó su cabeza a la de Hermione y ella podía sentir el sonido de su respiración, un sonido que escondía un profundo deseo. La castaña volvió a estremecerse, pero ya no estaba segura si era de nervios o de otra cosa que no quería admitir.

-Vamos Hermione. No te haré daño. Sólo quiero darte lo que tu corazón desea. –Y Pansy deslizó su boca hasta la oreja de la castaña, rozándola con sus labios y desatando el delirio dentro de ella.

-No, por favor… Pansy –balbuceó Hermione entre jadeos-… me estás excitando.

-¿Y no es esa la idea? –inquirió Pansy del mismo modo.

Hermione no tenía una noción muy clara de por qué estaba luchando contra sus propios deseos. Obviamente ella estaba demente por Pansy, pero algo, quizá la voz de su lógica, protestaba en contra de ese peligroso juego que estaba jugando ¿a regañadientes? No, no a regañadientes.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pansy abandonó la oreja de Hermione y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije. Darte lo que deseas.

Hermione estaba colorada y sus manos temblaban.

-No me mires así, por favor.

La morena parecía no hacer caso. Continuó penetrándola con la mirada.

-Pansy…

-Dime –dijo ella con un ronroneo exquisitamente sensual. Ahora la morena se apoyaba con ambos brazos sobre la pared, aprisionando a Hermione, quien comenzó a respirar de forma más agitada-. ¿Acaso no te gusto? Dime que no te gusto y me iré. Te lo prometo.

_Será un placer_ dijo la parte racional de Hermione, pero se escuchaba de manera muy lejana, como a kilómetros de distancia. Además, la perspectiva de negar a Pansy Parkinson, sobre todo por cómo pensaba en ella, le hizo sentir un doloroso retortijón de tripas. Ese no era el camino. Y, de improviso, Hermione se sintió acorralada por sus propios deseos. Quería dormir, descansar y procesar bien lo que estaba sintiendo por la morena pero, en las profundidades de su corazón, no quería que Pansy se fuera.

-No puedo –se oyó decir Hermione. Pansy no lo podía creer. ¿La estaba rechazando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo decirlo. No… no puedo decirte que no me gustas porque sería una horrible mentira.

La sonrisa de Pansy volvió a su lugar. Juntó su frente con la de la castaña y ella volvió a estremecerse.

-Me gustas mucho –confesó Hermione entre jadeos superficiales-, pero temo lo que pueda pasar si me dejo llevar.

Pansy comprendió en ese momento que ser como era no iba a arrojarle a Hermione Granger a sus brazos. Y, al otro lado de las circunstancias, la castaña entendió que no iba a tener nada con Pansy comportándose a la defensiva. Había que hacer algunas concesiones si ambas querían cumplir con sus deseos.

-No hay nada que temer Hermione –dijo Pansy, cambiando su voz por una más dulce, pero sin perder su toque de sensualidad-. Yo siento lo mismo que tú-. La morena rozó sus labios con los de la castaña, sin concretar el beso… no todavía. No era el momento aún.

-Te deseo –susurró Hermione, por primera vez hablando con el corazón en lo que iba de su encuentro con Pansy-. Me vuelves loca… y no sé por qué.

-¿Acaso importa?

Hermione sintió que algo había cambiado. La Pansy de ahora no era la de minutos atrás.

-No, ya no –admitió la castaña, sonriendo por primera vez desde que escuchó esa voz sobresaltarla.

-¿Quieres besarme?

Hermione ya no recordaba haber puesto barreras delante para protegerse. Pansy se había deshecho de ellas.

-Vamos mi Hermione. Atrévete –dijo Pansy, también comenzando a jadear-. Demuéstrame que hay más en ti de lo que muestras. Ámame. –La morena ahora abrazaba a la castaña fuertemente, acariciándola suavemente, haciéndola sentirse cómoda.

Comenzó como un mero roce de labios y fue escalando rápidamente hasta que fue una colisión de labios. Hermione besaba a Pansy con una desesperación rayana en la locura, todos sus miedos arrojados a la nada, todas sus inhibiciones deshechas. Ya no andaba con tiento, cuestionando sus deseos y sus fantasías; ahora estaba actuando sobre éstas, sin miedo, sin vacilar.

Pansy logró lo que quería. Estaba siendo amada por una Hermione que no era Hermione. Lo extraño era que la morena tuvo que despojarse de su atrevimiento para provocar a la castaña y que desatara su pasión. Por causa del destino, había una sala vacía justo donde ambas se besaban. Las dos entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas.

Dos minutos más tarde, Hermione yacía sobre la mesa del profesor, jadeando, gimiendo, siendo besada una y otra vez por una mujer que en algún tiempo fue su enemiga. Pansy estaba encima de la castaña, acariciándola, besándola y haciéndola sentir como nunca. No quería propasarse con ella, no después de haberse ganado su corazón a pulso…

-Hazme el amor Pansy.

Las palabras de Hermione pillaron a la morena con la guardia baja. Se suponía que esa noche iba a ser romántica, no apasionada; la idea de Pansy era que Hermione se deshiciera de sus cadenas y aprendiera a amar sin restricciones, pero la morena le iba a dar la oportunidad de ir despacio por las piedras. Ahora, al escuchar aquella simple y devastadora frase, Pansy supo que había subestimado de manera grosera a Hermione Granger. Ahora fue la morena la que puso los reparos.

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

Ambas hablaban en susurros y jadeos en ese momento.

-Ya me oíste.

-Pero, ¿no quieres ir más lento? Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño.

-Oh no, no podrías hacerlo –dijo Hermione, ahora con sensualidad, un concepto que hace minutos atrás no figuraba en el vocabulario de la castaña-. Mucho tiempo me he escondido de mis sentimientos, mucho tiempo los he negado. Pero tú me enseñaste a dejarme llevar, aun cuando no sepa por qué. –Hermione besó a Pansy apasionadamente, esta vez con la colaboración de su lengua-. Me enseñaste a atreverme, a jugármela por lo que más quiero.

Pansy se sentía extraña, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto.

-¿Y si te hago daño? ¿Y si cometo una tontería y pierdo tu deseo? No quiero que pase eso. Te deseo demasiado ya y… si… si hago algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir, jamás me lo voy a perdonar. Me…

Pero Hermione le puso el dedo índice en la boca de Pansy para que guardara silencio.

-No digas nada más. –La castaña sonreía. Empujó un poco a la morena para tener un poco de espacio y, lenta y deliberadamente, se desabotonó la blusa y la apartó a cualquier sitio. Acto seguido, Hermione, sin desviar sus ojos de los de Pansy, tomó el borde de su falda (la cual le llegaba como a diez centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas) y la jaló hacia atrás, revelando poco a poco algo que normalmente el resto del colegio jamás veía, pero ella no se detuvo allí. Pansy sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando vio lo que la castaña estaba haciendo.

-Soy toda tuya.

La morena no hizo nada. Estaba paralizada. Era cierto que deseaba que Hermione se atreviera un poco más, pero no esperó esos resultados.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente. –Quien yacía recostada sobre la mesa llamó a Pansy con un dedo-. Ahora, por favor Pansy, hazme el amor.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya era imposible oponer resistencia. La morena observaba como obsesa a Hermione tocarse sola, apenas dándose cuenta que se estaba quitando la ropa con premura, no queriendo esperar para vivir, para amar y para probar el resultado de sus afanes. Momentos más tarde, Pansy yacía encima de Hermione, rozando su cuerpo con el de ella, pecho contra pecho, boca contra boca, intimidad contra intimidad, sus cabellos mezclándose, sus pieles brillando, profiriendo gemidos cada vez más penetrantes y agudos.

-Dime que me deseas –susurró Pansy, tomando el cabello castaño de Hermione con ambas manos y enredándolo entre sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te deseo –murmuró Hermione al oído de la morena-. Húndete en mí. Haz que me falte la respiración… te lo ruego.

Pronto, el resto de la ropa de ambas chicas yacía olvidada en el piso. Pansy seguía probando los labios de Hermione, tomando su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía realidad los ruegos de la castaña, quien se sentía como si se estuviese ahogando, pero los dedos de Pansy jugaban en aquel húmedo rincón con ternura, lentamente, deliciosamente.

-Ay Dios –gimió Hermione, tomando la mano que la estaba estimulando a niveles inverosímiles. Pansy también gemía, sintiendo unas manos tocarla con igual sutileza, en ese mismo lugar, en la flor de su pasión.

Ambas mujeres se preguntaban, en medio de tanto fuego y descontrol, qué les hizo llegar a eso. Teniendo temperamentos, actitudes y formas de vestir totalmente opuestas, ¿por qué estaban allí, haciendo el amor, cada vez con más vehemencia? ¿Por qué se atraían con la fuerza de dos imanes de carga opuesta? Fue Hermione, después de un violento y volcánico orgasmo, quien comprendió la verdad.

_Un poco de oscuridad en la luz, un poco de luz en la oscuridad._

_Un poco de atrevimiento en la timidez. Un poco de timidez en el atrevimiento._

El Yin Yang.

Aquel famoso símbolo de oriente estaba compuesto por un círculo dividido en dos: una mitad representando a la luz y la otra representando a la oscuridad, y dentro de cada mitad había un círculo pequeño, claro en la mitad oscura y oscuro en la mitad clara. El símbolo hacía alusión a que siempre había un poco de luz en la oscuridad y un poco de oscuridad en la luz, reflejando que todo en el universo había sido construido junto con su opuesto exacto y de la atracción que existía entre ambos.

Aquel místico símbolo explicaba a la perfección lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, por qué personas opuestas podían atraerse con más fuerza que dos personas parecidas o iguales. Hermione, siendo tímida, halló el atrevimiento que necesitaba para amar a Pansy y cumplir con sus deseos y también, recordando los hechos previos, la morena, siendo atrevida, debió mostrar cierta debilidad para desarmarla. De algún modo, ambas creían que ninguna de las apasionadas escenas que protagonizaron minutos atrás pudieron haber ocurrido de alguna otra forma. Hermione era el opuesto exacto de Pansy y Pansy era el opuesto exacto de Hermione.

Y se amaban. De eso no había ninguna duda.

-Eres fantástica Hermione –dijo Pansy cuando hubo recuperado un poco el aliento-. Superaste todas mis expectativas. Escondías más cosas de las que me imaginé. ¡Dios, cómo me gustas!

La castaña miró a Pansy, a sus ojos brillantes de profundo deseo y se dio cuenta que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-Me robaste las palabras de mi boca –dijo, abrazándola y respirando un poco más lento-. Permíteme robarte un beso.

Y Hermione volvió a besarla, sin importar que estuviese desnuda junto a Pansy Parkinson, aferrándose a ella. No iba a dejarla ir, ahora que sabía lo que era capaz de sentir junto a ella.

-Jamás te voy a abandonar Pansy.

Ella sonrió.

-Más te vale.

Y siguieron abrazadas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Sin embargo, una revelación prístina como el reflejo de alguien en un espejo se afianzó en los corazones de ambas, demostrando uno de los clichés más arraigados tanto en el mundo de la física como en el del romance.

Los opuestos sí se atraen.


End file.
